fishmansfandomcom-20200214-history
98.12.28 男達の別れ
98.12.28 男達の別れ (romanized: 98.12.28 Otokotachi no Wakare, English: December 28, 1998: Farewell of Men), otherwise simply known as 98.12.28, is Fishmans' third live album and first full concert physical release. Released almost a full year after its performance on September 29, 1999, 98.12.28 is comprised of Fishmans' final concert, performed on December 28, 1998 @Akasaka Blitz at the end of the 男達の別れ tour. This would also become lead band member Shinji Sato's final musical output before his death less than three months later on March 15. The material on the album is not exactly how it would have sounded in person, as some of the sounds are edited in-studio for greater detail and better mixing. It's assumed that the concert's "virgin", unedited audio is present on the 2005 release of 男達の別れ 98.12.28 @赤坂Blitz on DVD. The concert is commonly regarded by fans, diehard and new, as their best album. Rating aggregate website RateYourMusic currently defines 98.12.28 as the best live album of all time. Track listing Disc 1 # "Oh Slime" (7:52) # "ナイトクルージング" (6:25) # "なんてったの" (6:26) # "Thank You" (2:58) # "幸せ者" (4:05) # "頼りない天使" (4:53) # "ひこうき" (9:11) # "In The Flight" (6:49) # "Walking in the Rhythm" (7:44) # "Smilin' Days, Summer Holiday" (4:57) # "Melody" (5:50) Disc 2 # "ゆらめき In The Air" (16:00) # "いかれたBaby" (5:38) # "Long Season" (41:31) Personnel Band Members * Shinji Sato (vocals, guitar, writer, music, lyrics) * Yuzuru Kashiwabara (bass, chorus) * Kin-Ichi Motegi (drums, sampler, chorus) Other musicians * Honzi (violin, keyboards, chorus) * Michio "Darts" Sekiguchi (guitar, chorus) Other personnel * ZAK (recording engineer, mixer) * Hiroto Sasaki (director) * Shige Sasaki (director) * Ichizo Nishikawa (sound engineer) * Yoji Joko (instrument technician) * Tomoyuki Abe (instrument technician) * Kenji Fujii (instrument technician) * Makoto Nagahama (instrument technician) * Yuka Koizumi (mastering) * Mariko Miyashita (recording engineer) * Yujiro Saito (recording engineer) * Michinori Sato (recording engineer) * Kouta Kiryu (recording engineer) * Takahisa Ishida (recording engineer) * Moog Yamamoto (art direction, design) * Mariko Yamamoto (art direction, design) * Phonic (art direction, design) * Gen Inaba (photography) Issues * 1999 (CD, Polydor, Japan) * 2009 (Limited CD, Universal/Milestone Crowds/Polydor, Japan) * 2012 (Limited CD, Universal/Polydor, Japan) Trivia * Album artwork photo is theorized to have been taken towards the end of Long Season's performance during the concert. * The longest album Fishmans would ever release. * As it appears on this concert, Walking in the Rhythm appears to sample a song by Brian Eno/David Byrne titled "Mea Culpa" from their 1981 album My Life in the Bush of Ghosts. * During an MC after the performance of ひこうき, Sato remarks that he doesn't know where he or the band will be in ten years' time, and he doesn't know where their fans will be either, saying that he's noticed concert attendance dwindling. He continues that after this performance, they plan on "trying to start over from the beginning". It's unclear exactly what he meant by this, but it's theorized that with their next album, Sato wanted to make music more like their earlier years, meaning a more reggae-like sound. * Fishmans also performed the previous day, December 27, at the same venue. * It's known that after this performance, Yuzuru Kashiwabara intended on leaving the band, which is what he did until Sato's death, when he re-joined as a support musician. * After the concert concluded, "Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles played over the speaker system while the attendees left the concert hall. Category:Albums Category:Live albums